


Bror

by Mumintrollet



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Brotherly Love, Songfic, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumintrollet/pseuds/Mumintrollet
Summary: (sorry, it's in Swedish...)2019-05-19 - Vegard fyller 40 och Bård håller tal under middagen med lite hjälp av Ole Paus, mer specifikt med hjälp av hans låtBror.





	Bror

**Author's Note:**

> No one will read this because it's in Swedish, but i felt it had to be like that. The lyrics are in Norwegian - can't write it in Norwegian though - too hard... Maybe try to translate - but it also requires to translate the song that I by far don't understand every word of, to be honest... Det går också så mycket snabbare att skriva på svenska. Det är långt ifrån en ny spaning men det här med olika språk är verkligen en begränsning...
> 
> [Eva Weel Skram - Bror](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl6XtyANrrc)

”Ja, Bård, du är näst på tur. Du behöver nog ingen presentation, bror till Vegard räcker väl?”, säger Calle som fått uppgiften att vara toastmaster under Vegards 40-års fest.  
  
Bård reser sig upp, ”Ja, det var ju fint att du hade så många fina ord om alla förutom mig.”, säger han och småler mot Calle. Han tittar sig runt om i rummet, nickar och tackar för ordet innan han vänder sig direkt mot Vegard. ”Jag tänker att jag talar direkt till dig.”, säger han och tar ett djupt andetag. ”Jag brukar inte vara nervös, men nu är jag faktiskt det...”  
  
Vegard ler brett mot Bård, tänker på hur gamla de har blivit. Tänker på hur himla gammal han helt plötsligt har blivit, _40_! ”Jag är väldigt dålig när det kommer till känslor”, börjar Bård och tittar ned i golvet för någon sekund innan blicken möter Vegards igen och han fortsätter, ”Men det brukar inte spela någon roll - för du är ännu sämre än jag!”, Vegard känner hur Helene trycker hans hand och ser i ögonvrån hur hon ler. ”Men nu har jag verkligen, verkligen försökt. Och jag ska vara ärlig, ja, jag har tagit ganska mycket hjälp av av Ole Paus…”  
  
Bård plockar upp en akustisk gitarr samtidigt som han fortsätter ”Och lite från Eva Weel Skram för det kändes mer äkta att sjunga på Sognamål. Eller närmare kanske…”, Vegard ser att han är nervös. Sättet han för håret bakom öronen, hur han justerar greppet om gitarren och hur han med den andra handen rättar till sin fluga var och varannan sekund.   
  
”Tro mig, jag har försökt mitt allra bästa och därför får du inte börja skratta.”  
  
”Lovar, jag kommer inte skratta.”, svarar han för att han ser i sin brors ögon att han vill ha ett klart svar.  
  
_Bror, ka har skjedd_  
_Koffer står du der så blek og liten og redd_  
_Bror sett deg ned_  
_Fortelt om du vil_  
_Hvis ikkje får du være ifred_  
  
”Minns du? Hur gamla kan vi ha varit? Du var 15. Vet du vad jag syftar på?”, frågar han och tittar på Vegard som inte alls vet vad som komma skall. Han skakar på huvudet, men ler uppmuntrande mot honom. ”Du hade blivit 15 och som över en natt var du alldeles för cool för att umgås med mig. Jag var avundsjuk, eller var jag kanske till och med svartsjuk på dina kompisar och din flickvän? Men det tog slut med henne. Jag minns att jag sprang in i ditt rum och jag såg att du grät, gömd under ditt täcke. Minns du nu?”, jo, nu minns han. ”Jag förstod inte hur du kunde vara ledsen, tänkte att du kunde spender all din tid med mig igen - som förut - och det var ju bra.”  
  
_Eg tror at eg veit ka det koster deg_  
_Og søke tilflukt her hos meg_  
_Og be meg om litt tid_  
_Men det kjem ein tid i alles liv_  
_Der allt det gamle er forbi_  
  
”Och du spenderade mer tid med mig igen. Berättade varför du var ledsen och egentligen var det kanske jag som frågade om din tid. Jag trodde att jag hade förlorat dig men du kom tillbaka och sa det vackraste och viktigaste jag någonsin hört. ’Vem jag än träffar kommer jag alltid att älska dig mest av allt.’ - Helene, du behöver inte vara orolig. Det stämmer inte idag, han älskar dig tusen gånger mer, i smyg hatar han mig!”, säger han och skrattar lite innan han blir mer seriös igen. ”Men det betydde otroligt mycket då.”  
  
_Og kvar tanke må tankes om igen_  
_Og du står vid et veiskille utan ein venn_  
_Og du er like fjernet_  
_Og like lang fra alt_  
_Som var der en gang_  
_Så kom du hit_  
  
”Så vilsen har du kanske inte varit. Det var nog jag… När jag fick den där chansen; ‘göra karriär’… Jag tänkte något i stil med: Solo karriär som komiker och artist - vilken dröm! Men sen skrämdes jag av mig själv, undrade hur jag kunde tänka ’Jag, jag, solo, solo’. Jag skulle aldrig kunna förlåta mig själv om jag hade gått in i det där själv, utan att fråga om du kunde få vara vid min sida. Du gör mig så mycket roligare, modigare, nyfiknare, och du får mig att framstå som så mycket mer korkade än vad jag är för att du är så otroligt smart.” Vegard ler och känner att det är tur att Bård lagt in dessa små grejer som för en sekund bryter den absoluta seriösiteten för annars hade Vegard förmodligen börjat gråta.  
  
_Bror, ingen veit_  
_Meir enn deg om frykt og håp og einsemd_  
_Bror, sjå på meg_  
_Det fins ingen enkle svar for ein som deg_  
_Du har flagge om annet navn_  
_Kjørte fast i ein lenk av savn_  
  
”Du minns när jag och Maria fick barn? Jag minns mycket såklart, av många anledningar - men en av de sakerna som jag minns starkast är känslan av att jag hade blivit som du var mot mig när du var 15 år. Jag var 20 och hade fått mitt första barn. Jag vet att du tyckte det var lite jobbigt, men jag såg det inte förrän ett par år efter att hon föds. Men skillnaden mellan dig och mig var att du inte hade hatat mig, du hatade inte mig för att jag inte kunde bry mig lika mycket om dig - medan jag, ja, jag hade en period då jag på riktigt hatade dig för att du inte såg mig. Men du - så mycket mer givmild av dig själv."  
  
_Og nok gått fra sted til sted_  
_Du har på deg en lengsel i fjæra nær_  
_Om at noken ska sjå deg som den du er_  
_Og omfavna deg der når du kom_  
_Og sagt, ”du er den eg drømte om_  
_Du er den eg håper på”_  
_Men alt eg drømmer om nå_  
_Er ei handfull fred_  
  
”I jobbet har vi alltid stått varandra väldigt nära. Ibland är jag så otroligt trött på att höra din röst, ditt sätt att dra ordvitsar och andra tråkiga skämt, höra dig om och om igen berätta om din jävla flyglicens och i intervju efter intervju höra dig säg att jag aldrig kan komma i tid. Men privat har vi varit nära _ibland_ , och med mer avstånd andra gånger. Ett par gånger har jag faktiskt varit rädd att vi jobbar så mycket att vår syskonrelationer skulle upphöra.”  
  
_Bror, vær så snill_  
_Bli her hos meg_  
_Bli her litt till_  
  
”Jag behöver dig. Du är min storebror, den bästa jag har, den enda jag behöver ha så länge du finns där. Så grattis Vegard på 40-årsdagen!”  
  
Vegard ler brett, nu har han tårar i ögonen, trots att han inte skulle vilja medge det. Han reser sig upp och går fram emot honom.  
  
”Det blev väldigt mycket känslor för att var mig känner jag… Men ah… Du fyller 40 år en gång i livet och det är idag.”  
  
De andra applåderar, det gör Vegard också fram till att han kommer fram till Bård och lägger armarna runt honom. De kramas i några sekunder längre än de brukar, ” _Takk, elsker deg!_ ”, viskar han så att bara Bård hör, sen säger han högre, ”Och jag fyller bara 40 år och 1 dag, en gång i livet - så jag förväntar mig något lika fint till frukosten imorgon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Så - svenska är mitt förstaspråk och min förståelse av norska, jag anser den som helt okej. Vestlandsdialketer är svårare, så det är förmodligen fel i texten, så jag ber om ursäkt för det. (Tror dock ingen kommer upptäcka det eftersom detta kommer vara oläst av [förmodligen] alla, hehe.)


End file.
